


It's Not Hell, is it?

by DoMa_coma



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Police Officer Nicole Haught, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn, Wynnona Earp Being Wynonna Earp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoMa_coma/pseuds/DoMa_coma
Summary: Waverly and Nicole broke up after graduation. Nicole becomes a cop and Waverly leaves town to find happiness. Nice try though. What if they meet again. Situation is completly nuts but everyone has their own sunshine right?Please let me know if you like it. It's my kind of first work. If you like it leave kudos. I do not really know how many chapters im gonna write but it won't be super long.Have fun guys!





	1. Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Not Hell (It's Purgatory)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265779) by [FloingMachines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloingMachines/pseuds/FloingMachines). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole broke up after fight. Nicole is very confused and hurt. Some decisions cant be withdrawn. Mess started ...

Waverly and Nicole broke up after graduation. Nicole decided she want to be a cop like her father and police Academy was kilomiters away from Purgatory and unfortunately Waverly. In begining they tried to keep in touch. Just first year after graduation was so hard in Academy, Nicole has to work very hard and didn't have time to visit Waverly regularly. When Waverly came to her love, she didn't have time for her, which was so heartbreaking for Waverly. It was never like that. Waverly felt that Nicole moved away from her. She didnt even look at her with those puppy eyes. Later they called to each other but every phone call finished with fight. After few months, they decided that this cannot lasts forever and they broke up.

"I cannot believe you will not come again, Nicole" said Waverly.

"Baby, you have to understand i have so much work here, trainings, study and Shea was about to come and do some sparing with me this weekend for monday exam... just try to understand"

" Good ... good to know you have plenty of time for your new friend" said Waverly rising her voice.

"Waves she is only my practise partner why are you so..." Nicole was about to finish when somebody called her from the corridor.

Waverly heard some woman's voice and her eyes were in tears she was tired and dissapointed that Nicole didnt even have time to even fight with her. She just was about to hang up when she blurted:

" Nicole, its over. I dont want you in my life anymore. Just be happy and do want you want to do... I do not love you anymore" Then her eyes fully teared but she was so angry, she cannot live like that (she knew that she lied her, she loved her for life) Once she has realised what she said Nicole just try to say sth, sth that could make Waverly belive that she cares... but the words broke her, they broke her heart ... ,, i dont want you in my life..,, it was like the worst bullet she got..

"Waverly..." And when Nicole was about to say sth, Waverly heard the same deep woman's voice "Nicki... sunshine, there you are". Waverly could not believe that someone just called Nicole as Nicki even Waverly couldn't call her like that AND Sunshine! What the fuck ... thought Waverly.

"Have a good life SUNSHINE" she hissed to the phone and hung up.

Just like that it was over. Nicole tried to call her multiples Times but there was no answer. Week after this shit call Nicole decided she cannot just sit in her dorm and think about Waves. She also wanted to be respectful. She even tried to call Wynonna but it didn't help at all:

"Wynonna? Please just dont hang up"

"What do you want Haughtshit, i cant believe you broke my sister's heart..." she hissed

" its... its not like that, I beg listen me for once... i dont know what to do" Nicole was angry? sad ? flustrated ?

"Listen ... You know what you can do? ... You can fuck off ! " then she hung up.

Nicole gave up after this and spent more and more time with Shae. Shea was tall , slim brunette and for sure gorgeous. Shea and Nicole were friends, they met in the first day of beginning the Academy. They both like rock climbing, same music and films. They spent lots of time together and of course Shea has a huge crush on Nicole but she had to hide it. Once they finished drunk behind Academy building laughing and talking as soon as they were found and their coach yelled and them " Hey sunshines get your drunk asses out of here " since then they call each other sunshine  and it just stayed like that. It was normal nothing special. Nothing special until some Vegas adventure...

 

One year later

Waverly got a real job not in Starbacks not in some shitty bar and not in Purgatory , in the Museum of Natural History. She cannot believe how lucky she was. Finnaly she was doing what interested her-history. She wasso happy. Her boss ,Perry, was kind and funny and always cares for Waverly ofc without a doubt interested in her.

Firstly, it was nothing just friends good friends but Soon,she realised that he wants to become more and only for second she remebered her Nicole. They have been meeting after work and get along pretty well actually. It was nice, Waverly felt safe again, loved but she wasnt sure if she loves him back. She loves him as a friend but believes its enough. Waverly and Perry were officially together and yeah she was kind of satified with that. 

 

"Babygirl are you coming?" Waverly's phone is sandwiched between her cheek and her shoulder as she listen to Wynonna's call.

' Nonna, i dont think i have time, you know lots of work and stuff.."

"Is this about her?" She can hear Wynonna's teasing. Wynonna met Nicole for once and they talked and drink, drink and talked. It was very long evening but Wynonna knew that babygirl and Haughtpants were soo in love. She only didnt know about some small small thing which happend next she left.

"NO, wynonna i really cant talk right now..."

"Come on WAves, what's wrong? Do you have your shitty boss over?" She's teasing Waverly again.

" No, god... Wy i dont know why you dont like him so much and i really have to go now. Call you later i Promise"

" Alright, alright but you have to come I Miss you , Gus misses you. At least you could come to see us" after that wynonna hung up

She grumbled a little bit. She could not denny that she missed her sister and her mother figure dearly and they didnt have time to get down to New York City. It was the least she could do, to visit them.After call, she went to work. After had diner with Perry in one of the most adorable places in the city.

" Waverly, you know that i really love you, right?" Perry asked

" hum yes... you love me, you said it today like many Times like a radio" she anwered jokingly

" i know and im just soo nervous"

Waverly looked at him, little bit scared what he wants to say

" Waverly you are beautiful and funny and you are one angel on Earth" he said with steady voice

Waverly blushed still scared as hell. Is he want to make futher move ? GOD, pls no pls no! Waverly didnt even think why... she was in relationship with him but she was so unready for any of this. Sth was just diffrent. In one moment she thought about Nicole. With her she felt like literal Engel. Ugh stop it waverly said loudly.

" Sorry, beybe i didnt mean to make you uncomfortable, forgot about it. Im really sorry Waves" he said quietly.

" No, I was just thinking i didnt hear what you said"

"oh i said that maybe you could move in" he placed his hand on hers. Waverly froze it was just a little too fast for her and ... Ni...

" emmm"

"Relax my love you dont have to answer now" he was about to give her kiss on lips but she turned her head and he met her chick instead.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly comes back to Purgatory for Reunion and struggles with her feeling for Perry and not her sunshine.  
> Sorry guys i make it slow but it is kind of better. You will see later.

“Had a chance to think about that reunion?” She asked immediately.   
"Wy, Perry Asked me..."  
"FOR WHAT!!!"  
"For moving in with him, Nonna"  
"What the fuck? Babygirl, what was your answer"?  
"I said nothing and he didn't want me to answer in rush and i don't know Wy"  
"Well, maybe you should come and talk with me about him HERE in Purgatory, huh" she said teasingly gulping her whiskey.  
“Wynonna!” She wished she could playfully smack her arm.   
“Waves you really should come.”   
“Look, Nonna, I’m so busy ...I could visit you on another weekend.”   
“Waverly.”   
“I’m getting the message. You want me to come to the reunion.”   
“I do.”   
“I don’t want to see people from high school.”   
“Come on, Nicole probably won’t even be there. She’s a cop now, she’s probably not able to get leave.”   
“It’s not about Nicole.”   
“Then what is it about?”   
She hesitated as she thought about it. She really didn’t want to confront the true answer, so she lied.   
“I don’t know.”   
“Then come.”   
“Wynonna.”   
"Come.”   
“Wynonna…”   
“Please Waves? For me?”   
She couldn’t say no to her sister’s pleading, even after all this time.   
“Fine.”   
" YAAH" she dropped her bottle fell down .'' For fuck sake " she muttered

 

Waverly wasn't so sure about all this event. But for sure she wanted to visit Gus and Wynonna. She missed tchem so much.  
Same day, she got home after work and started to pack herself. She was about to pack her jacket when she heard her phone buzzing under the pile of clothes. It was Perry.

"Hi, Bejbi, how are you" he said lovingly.  
"Hi Perry im packing" she said casually  
"what? are you... ? are you moiving in? happily asked as cute puppy  
" oh... Perry no, Im meaning, Im packing cause im driving home today for weekend and i totaly forgot to update you sorry honey"   
" oh i see, dont apologize, its fine. Just let me know when you arrive safe okey?"  
"yes for sure"  
"ok i'll let you pack yourself peacfully. Love ya bejbi, bye"  
"Bye honey"   
Waverly was thankful that Perry was so careful with her so loving but ... something was missing. She didnt want to think about it anyway. "I am happy ... I should be. I have loving boy. Man Of course. Wonderful job. I cannot expect more" she thought to herself.   
As soon as she packed, she put the luggage to her jeep and just start her journey to home. 

Finally ,she parked in front of the homestand and rushed to the house. Wynonna was sitting in the couch with a donut and when only she saw Waverly , jumped of the sofa and hug her sister tight. Waverly was in little shock, Wynonna was not the type with feelings but in that moment she doesn't care she hugged her even tighter.  
"Welcome home, babygirl" Wynonna wishpered.  
"I missed you so much Nonna, where is Gus"  
"Gus is in town, some stuff i don't really know" then she just became old wynonna taking bottle of beer from the fridge and next sprinkle donut in her free hand.  
Waverly was standing in the middle of the living room, realising even if she now lives in the new town , she misses all, homestead, Purgatory, even sight of drinking Wy all the time. Suddenly Gus comes back, Waverly in rush run to Gus and hugged her tight. "Our girl is back" she kissed her forehead" You know you could help me with grocery bags" she winked ." Nice to see you too " Waverly laughted and helped Gus with shopping bags.  
All evening it was like few years back, Nonna, Waves and Gus just eating dinner, laughing and talking.   
"Soo Waverly, Wynonna told me about you and some boy of yours" she winked and smile.  
Waverly sent Wynonna glare " Yeah he is my boss, first we were only friends but you know it changed and lately he asked me to moving in"  
"Oh thats fantastic when you do it"  
"Honestly, I didnt decide if I do it anyway" Waverly said quietly.  
Gus gave her supporting smile and nodded. Suddenly Wynonna burst in laught.  
"what" waverly said suspiciously   
"Maybe you dont want to move in with him... Maybe you would prefer living somewhere haughter" she wiggled her eyebrows.  
"wynonna" gus said warning and Waverly smacked her arm" stop it, you know how it worked i dont want to return on this things okey?" Waverly said sadly. "She must be with her sunshine anyway ..." she thought to herself angrily. " Why am i still thinking of her, she cheated on me, im done with it, highschool romance its all I am in relationship now" she was totaly absorber in her thoughts when suddenly wynonna hit her with arm.  
"sooooo, tommorow is Reunion in Shorty's and there is no way you are not going" Wy said throwing herself on the sofa.  
" ... I told you, I wanted to see you, nothing more"   
"God, waves you are going, there are no place like this in your city, it will be fun i promise. We havent been hanging out from ages ... PLEASE" she had pleading look on her face.  
"you will be torment me all nigth if i dont say yes, dont you?" rolling her eyes   
" of course i will so you can agree and go to bed to be ready for tommorow drink night with you best sister"   
"FINE... but we won't be long"   
She turned "yep it will be cool "reassured herself" what if ... no she will not have time to bring her ass here i bet" she thought and went to her bedroom. She took the long warm shower, wore her tshirt and shorts and laid on bed. Then she saw few messages from Perry. She answered quickly and just relax in bed where nicole and her were... "just stop thinking Waverly why are you thinking about it" she was angry on herself but can't stop from remembering theese soft hands on her back when they were cuddling here, her smile and beautiful red hair braided, for sure she was kind of sunshine, very haught kind "GOD, stop it waverly just calm down , you are angry with her". Soon after she fell asleep .


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Shorty's night! Reunion from Purgatory high. Let's have some fun here and there.

"Waves, we're gona be late, just choose something you have plenty of clothes" Wynonna fussed about from downstairs.  
"Ugh wait... I cannot go like that" Waverly was standing in front of her wardrobe and her opened luggage sighted. "Wy, I dont go, I can't... I have literally have nothing to wear"  
"Come ON" groaned lazily. "There is no time" She climbed the stairs and when she leaned against the door frame she saw Waverly sitting in her underwear on the large pile of clothes. "Babygirl, put sth causal it's not important event, its not prom" She walked to the wardrobe and started fumbling through clothes. "AHA! Here we go, let's try this " wynonna said with excitement.  
"Noooo im not gonna put it on, it's my crop from high school, come on!"  
"Yes it is and it is exctremly sexy. Put it on or i'll kick your ass, right here, right now babygirl" Waynonna made her walk to bathroom and when she left, Waverly was standing in gold top, highwaisted black jeans and black boots. " Damn, girl I believe you couldn't be hotter than me of course" she burst out laughing " but now... I exexceptionally give you the right to be the hot sister" she wiggled her eyebrows.  
"Thanks, wynonna don't be so generous " she said laughing sarcasticly.  
Waverly looked in the mirror put her makeup on and then they drove to the Shorty's. 

20 minutes later, they were standing infront of the bar when some moustache man came and Wynonna gave him a wink.  
"Hey babygirl this is John Henry and noo he doesn't look this good with this moustache as he thinks " she laughed  
"Nice to meet ya, you must be Wynonna's sister Waverly, I bet" He said with his strong accent and offer his hand to shake  
"Yes, it's me, nice to meet you john, right?" They shookm their hands and smile casualy.  
"You can call me Doc, We should go inside "  
"Yep, where is the paaarty" wynonna shouted in singing tone.  
The trio made their way to inside. There already was a great many people. Suddenly somebody shout Waverly's name. It was Chrissie. Wavelry noticed her in the crowd next to bar. Yeah she was happy to see Chrissy even if in the end of school they weren't so close.  
"What can I get ya girls?" bartender asked wiping the bar.  
"Maybe some li.."Waverly started when Chrissy shouted" Shots, we want shots"  
"I heard shots, babygirl I didn't know that this city changed you to animal party" she smacked her arm playfully  
"It wasn't, Chrissy just.." again she was broke with Chum's " Where is your dyke ?"  
"Chump I swear to God if you dont leave my sister alone I will kick you ass so hard that ya ll never sit properly."  
He gulped, remebering last time Wynonna and he was in some kind of battle. He turned around and made his way to other guys of his.  
"Nice Nonna, i didnt know you are bugbear of Purgatory now" she laughted but mouthed thank you.  
"Waverly ...but seriously where is Nicole?" Chrissy asked concerned  
Waverly just stared a little at her and mumbled " We are not together anymore, nevermind... We are drinking or not"  
Waverly didn't like to drink much but when the subject of Nicole came, she want to booze herself to forget even for one freaking minute,  
"Yep, that's Earp!" Wynonna said proudly pretending to dry her eyes. Girls and Doc was sitting down the table, laughing,recollecting some memories from school and telling stories from work and staff of course they were drinking more and more booze. Waverly felt a little intoxicated and when she was about to stand and made her way to the bathroom, she saw what she tried to forget all the evening.  
Nicole was standing near to door but nobody really cares cause of amount of booze they had in their veins. Nicole was diffrent, she cut hair hair, there was no braid anymore, she was wearing black tight shirt and dark jeans with black laced boots kind of wynonna boots.  
She looked breathtaking. While wynonna was making out with Doc on the floor, Waverly and Chrissy just looked at Nicole with their jaws droped down. Nicole knew Wavelry spoted her but didn't want to talk with her Ofc that was she pretended she would love to talk and for that she came but it was WAverly who broke up with her .She has her pride. She made her way to the bar instead and ordered some drink.  
"You should go and talk with her, you are looking at her from half and hour I guess" Chrissy said annoyed but teasingly.  
"I can't, we are not together and as I told you i Have boy, Have man ,ugh sth like that" she mumbled in her booze state.  
"Hayo babygirl, look whos here?... only me? or it getting haughter and haughter" Wynonna said teasingly  
Waverly sent her death stare  
"If you dont want I will go and talk with her " Wynonna winked and started to walk away.  
"NO stop, Nonna please just stay I will go just give me one more shot "  
"that's my girl" Wynonna shouted happily.  
Waverly made her way to bar where Nicole was sitting. She was drinking her third drink and talked with barmaid. Waverly was about to chicken and she turn around to go back but she heard soft voice behind her back.  
"Waverly?"  
God how much she missed this voice, she turn around and there she was Nicole even more beutiful with waved hairs to her shoulders sipping the drink and waiting for some words from Waverly (right).  
"N-nicole" she mumbled she didnt know if it was nervousness or booze but she suddenly felt she was all red." Fudgenugets, Why she is looking so beautiful, pink lips,this smile, shredded body... yep cop as strong and toned as it look in for firts sight. Stop it WAverly" She was just staring at Nicole all the time and she didn't mind. She broke her thought when she heard  
"Waves, are you ok?" Nicole said smiling. Feeling a little booze she touched Waverly's arm gently.  
"Great as always" she gave her big smile "what should i say now... why am I here, I broke with her yyy what am I doing" she thought to herself as she was making her own war in her hear.  
" You want to dance?" she blurted so fast (what the fuck Waverly why did you said it)  
Nicole was little bit drunk and she just cannot say no to Waverly, when she was standing right in front of her looking so beautiful.  
" Yeah" she said quietly , her heart was about to jump out from her chest. " I am here to talk with her, don't mess it up again Haught" she thought but her body didn't listen to her when she grabbed Waverly's wrist and made their way to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorty's night continues... "why are you so irresistible?"   
> Still there is something that must be revealed.

The music was lound and pumping. They were on the dance floor dancing but not really together. The bounce to the rythym smiling and laughing when somebody grabbed Nicole hips from behind ,suddenly they started to dance sensually. Nicole's hips moving with girl's who moved her hands up Nicole's arms, slipping them behind her neck slowly. Nicole's hands gripped girl's waist.

"Th-that," Waverly stuttered to herself. "Sigh... the audacity." Waverly's jaw dropped and she couldn't really say why " I shouldn't be jealous ... I cannot be, right" She was observating the whole dancing scene and that Nicole was comfortable with it but Waverly was certainly not! She stopped herself from dancing "Enough" Waverly knew what she wanted to do. She couldn't stand such view.

Nicole was dancing with some girl and she was angry as hell " No way you are mine tonight" . Making sure to be close enough to Nicole so that the redhead's eyes would follow, Waverly took Nicole's hands in hers and pulled Nicole closer. Waverly placed Nicole's hands around her waist and slid her own hands up Nicole's arms. With one hand resting on the back of Nicole's neck and the other on Nicole's arm, Waverly was confident that the message had been sent. I want you , you want me, too? She didn't think right now what she has been doing. It doesn't metter. Nicole's skin prickled even though Waverly's touch didn't make contact with bare skin. Through the jacket, Waverly still felt electric. Nicole couldn't help but stare. Nicole looked Waverly up and down. Waverly gripped Nicole's neck firmly. This was a woman who knew what she wanted. Nicole could tell. This was definitely intentional. Nicole tightened her own grip on Waverly's waist. The two moved together, the bass slamming through both their bodies. Nicole felt herself going deafer. That probably wasn't a good thing. Waverly leaned past Nicole's face so that her mouth was close to Nicole's collarbone. Nicole stiffened, holding her breath just as Waverly exhaled hers. Nicole's heart was pounding so hard that you could have mistaken her heartbeat for that of the music. As Waverly's warm breath touched Nicole's skin, Nicole let out a heavy breath. The music covered the sound, but Waverly noticed the heave of Nicole's chest. Waverly got closer and let her chest beat against Nicole's. Waverly deliberately turned her head so that her mouth directly faced Nicole's neck. Nicole's beautiful neck. Waverly was 90% sure that she drooled a little looking at Nicole. She wondered if Nicole wanted to do a lot of things to her, because sure as hell, Waverly would let that girl do a lot of things to her. She needed only to ask. Nicole wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't going to push Waverly away, even if she was making Nicole freeze up. God, Waverly was hot. Her breath... also hot.

"Waves" Nicole breathed

"hmm?" she anwered absently

"what are we doing... I- I just don't know..." and then she was interrupted by Waverly's lips. Waverly was barely conscious of her surroundings as she roughly kissed her lips.

 

* * *

Wynonna, Doc, Chrissy and some other friends were now standing next to bar astonished. Wynonna had a smirk on her face and mumbled "Go Earp!"

"Do you think they can handle it?" Chrissy asked disturbed

"what? I'm more worried about lack of whiskey in my glass, sweetheart." Wynonna dropped the jacket off her arms and placed it behind the bar for safekeeping. She jumped into place for barmaid and pour everybody health amount of liquor.

"Don't Worry girl, they will be fine" shouted back to Chrissy.

 

"Doc, are you insane...?" she shouted behind the bar.

"I beg my pardon but what are you talking about" he smiled confused.

" You are... drinking without me... just wait Duh? she smacked his arm and laughed drunkily. She raised her glass and they returned to their routine.

* * *

 

They were pressing their lips roughly and passionate . No one could kiss Waverly like Nicole. She tasted a little bit like sweet drinks she drank but Waverly liked it. Her heart was racing ,she’d pressed a kiss to Nicole’s lips and wound her arms around her to lay her head on her breast and breathe in the vanilla-sweet scent of her, unrequited desire had flared up along with the tenderness, and fuck it, she wasn’t going to wait any longer but suddenly Nicole turned around to see Waverly's eyes.

"Waves... I- I sorry this shouldn't...I need to tell you something" Nicole started to mumble and move away when Waverly gabbed her wrist

" No ... I know, maybe its wrong you know and but you remember I have always wanted to do things that scare me the most and you have been always ... Why are you so irresistible" she whispered moving her lips over to Nicole's cheek.

Nicole knew she had to tell Waverly but coudn't focus on her intention and she was about to say something but Waverly interupted  

“Hush,” teased Waverly, leaning forward. They both smiled into the kiss, Waverly delighting in the delicate heat of Nicole’s tongue tracing the shape of her lip, holy crap how could she do that, panting with need and could still be so tender, could take the lust burning in both their bodies."FUCK" Waverly thought.

Nicole kissed the skin just below her ear. Waverly felt the need to be touched, preferably by Nicole. Before leaning in and giving Nicole one last deep kiss

" Take me home, Nicole"

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's impossible to turn back time. Let it be...  
> What happened after night in Shorty's. Some secret is out... how will Waverly carrie new situation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for this break. Exams are really annoying sometimes.  
> To be honest I also was wondering how to continue this relationship. I have some idea. Lets find out what happen next  
> Have a nice reading! 
> 
> Heja!

Nicole took Waverly's hand and made their way to her old home in silent. It was comfortable and very exciting. Nicole was scared they didn't talk as she had wished but she couldn't have denied. She wanted Waverly so freaking much. She misses her but had so much feelings. She was angry that Waverly hadn't tried to listen to her, angry on herself but so excited and happy at the same time.

The door closed behind them and Waverly pinned Nicole hard againt the door. When Nicole’s body is against hers, lips warm and desperate against her own, the world suddenly refocuses and she can release the tension that she didn’t realize was growing in her chest.

"You are stronger than I remember" Nicole smiled teasingly  

“I want you,” she hums against Nicole’s jaw, nibbling her way to the spot beneath her ear that she knows drives her crazy.

 “God , I know,” Nicole moans, tipping her head back so that Waverly can have better access, soothe her tongue across the bitten flesh. “But Waves...? I don’t know if we can…”

 “Why not?” Waverly asks, voice innocent as her hands trail up Nicole’s thighs.

Nicole’s self-control is quickly dissipating, and she knows she needs to make sure Waverly is really, actually okay with this before they go any further. The glint in her eyes should be an indication,she wasn’t one hundred percent certain Waverly was comfortable with. 

 “Baby,” she says, stilling the smaller girl with a hand on her waist. “Are you sure? Like, really sure? I mean, I know I’m definitely a little drunk- I don’t know if this is the best idea-”

Waverly shushes her with a finger to her lips. “I’m okay,” she says. “With this. If you are, that is. If you aren’t though, I can leave right now."

Nicole shuts her up with a kiss. She laughs when she pulls away. “I’m okay, Waves" She lifted her instantly and made way to her bedroom. She threw her literally on the bed that Waverly body bounced off the mattress. Immediately, she ripped clothes of Waverly.

" _W O W , god she is even sexier… definetly hot police officer…"_ Waverly thought to herself.

Nicole kissed down, to Waverly's breasts. She drew one nipple into her mouth, licking and kissing while she pinched the other. Nicole grazed her teeth lightly over the hardened point. God, her skin tasted just right. Kissing over to the other breast, she repeated the treatment again. There was no sweeter reward than the small gasps that left Waverly's lips with every stroke of Nicole's tongue.

Every single thing about Waverly Earp was beautiful. Her hair, her smiles, Nicole couldn't help running her hands up her girlfriend's legs, teasing the soft skin just above last fabric of her panties. Nicole usually loved to tease. It was a game she played, seeing how she could push just a bit farther until she couldn't take it anymore. But today, Nicole wanted Waverly and she wanted her now.

She wasted no time of taking off her panties, her fingers sinking beneath the matching underwear and pulling both down in one smooth motion as she kissed every new inch of exposed skin from inner though to knee.

"No fair," Waverly whined.

Nicole gently nipped at the inside of her thigh before reaching under Waverly's legs and pulling her to the edge of the bed. Had she mentioned how thankful she was that Waverly decided almost immediately after their first time that the twin bed just wasn't going to cut it?

"What's not fair, baby?" Nicole was so close that Waverly shivered at the feel of her hot breath against her center.

Waverly sat up on her elbows and gazed at Nicole with heavy-lidded eyes. "You're overdressed."

"You're the one that said I am who you want and I could make sure you still taste like  _my_  Waverly," Nicole pressed a kiss just above her clit. "I'm not planning on wastin' any time."

"Yeah, but I—" the rest of Waverly's sentences was swallowed in a satisfied moan.

Nicole pressed her tongue against Waverly's clit. She really didn't want to waste any time. She pressed the point of her tongue against the sensitive bud, weaving tiny zigzags downwards until she could dip her tongue into Waverly's wetness. Nicole moaned at the taste, sending vibrations up Waverly's spine. The heavy musk was just right. God she tasted so good. Never had she wanted to make Waverly come so fast and so hard.

She pressed her tongue as far as she could in, lapping and drawing out ever taste she could. If the way that Waverly's hand flew into her hair, sliding against her scalp and fisting in her short hair was any indication, she was doing a hot-damn good job.

"Nicole…" Waverly sighed, her hips bucking up from the bed, grinding desperately for more and more.

"What is it, baby?" Nicole brought her right hand from around Waverly's hips. She teased two fingers along her soaked entrance.

Waverly's hips bucked again. "Please make me cum."

Nicole smiled, "Happy to oblige."

She pressed both of her fingers into Waverly hard and brought her tongue back to her clit. Waverly's hand fisted even harder in her hair, holding Nicole close. Nicole's tongue worked hard against her bud, tracing letters and zigzags randomly so Waverly had no idea what was coming next. The noises of rapturous pleasure that escaped from her lips with every thrust and curl of her fingers sent pools of heat through Nicole. Fuck, she couldn't possibly get any more turned on or any more wet. Waverly's hand in Nicole's hair pulled harder, her other hand fisting the comforter. Nicole kept up the pace, her fingers moving hard and fast in time with her tongue.  
Nicole ran her tongue up and down Waverly's clit, inducing Waverly to thrust harder and faster onto the chafing. The pressure was just convenient enough for Waverly to orgasm, however, she didn't wanna give in that easily. She was going to halt Nicole to slow the pace, if only Nicole wasn't so impeccable at eating her out.

 Oppositely, Nicole wasn't going to give up the tempo, therefore Waverly clutched onto Nicole's hair as she whined into her orgasm, thrown off the edge by it all. Nicole helped Waverly ride out her climax by following the tempo Waverly's hips set out, her tongue coping to keep up with the erratic thrusts. 

She could tell that Waverly was about to come again, she noticed her hips locking forward and her mouth was closed, attempting to keep her screams in. 

 "No." Nicole's hand ran up a little up Waverly's neck to caress her thumb on her chin. "I wanna hear you." She commanded sternly. 

 Waverly gasped. "I'm going to come!" She whined. The second orgasm took her off the edge again, and Nicole rolled her hips into Waverly unhurriedly. Waverly's long whine formed into heavy breathing, she tried to stabilize her breath. "Oh... fuck." She said, nearly out of air. 

 Nicole laughed softly. Waverly was so adorable under Nicole, submissive and a vulnerable wreck. Still, in between her legs, Nicole leaned in all the way and kissed Waverly, who surrendered instantly to Nicole's mouth. 

 "You're so fucking great at this," Waverly told her gently.

 Waverly sooner or later calmed down a little from her high, and Nicole positioned her face upwards towards Waverly's face, her cum glistening around Nicole's mouth in the moonlight provided by the window in the bedroom.  

 Her hand still clenched in Nicole's hair, Waverly pulled her up to kiss her, inevitably tasting herself, a detail that turned Waverly on before, but it wasn't enough. She needed  _more._

Nicole grinned, dimples and all.  She licked off the fingers that had just been in Waverly before moving to unbutton her shirt. "Now, weren't you complainin' I had too much clothing on?"

Waverly leaned forward, her legs dangling off the bed as she finished what he had started earlier with Nicole's belt. Nicole pulled her shirt off quickly before pulling her sports bra over her head. 

Waverly slid off the bed to finish working Nicole's pants off. "What're you waiting for?" Waverly pulled them together so that they were completely flush. "It's my turn now."

Nicole nodded mutely as Waverly pulled away and crawled up on the bed, beckoning her on top of her.

Nicole followed, moving on top of Waverly so her thigh could press against her center. Waverly's knee rose so that Nicole to do the same. She was so turned on she couldn't think. All she could do was grind her hips down against Waverly's thigh with wild abandon. She buried her face in Waverly's neck, pressing desperate kisses against the sensitive skin there.

"I want…" Waverly gasped.

"What is it, Waves?" Nicole stopped.

"I want…" she smiled sheepishly. "Iwantyoutositonmyface." The words came out in a fast jumble. "I want you to sit on my face."

Nicole swallowed hard. "A-Are you sure?" Part of her thought she had heard her wrong.

"Yeah, 100%" said fully grinning

"O-Okay," the redhead nodded. She didn't stutter out of apprehension, but rather pure arousal.

Nicole crawled to her knees so they were on either side of Waverly's head. Her hands grasped the top of the plush, gray headboard.

"Don't you dare ask me if I'm sure again," Waverly pressed a kiss to Nicole's inner thigh. "Get down here."

She lowered herself slowly downwards. The last thing she wanted to do was smother Waverly with her pussy. Her pussy? Did she really just think that? Thank God she hadn't said it aloud. The second Waverly's tongue made contact with her core, her posture sagged. She leaned against the headboard to support her wait as she ground downwards.

"Fuck, Waves…that feels incredible." Nicole gasped.

Waverly was good, her tongue and fingers had a penchant for making her body feel so good that any thought other than "Waverly" and "more" escaped from her mind. Every flick against her already swollen clit pushed her closer and closer. She could have existed in this moment for eternity as Waverly picked up her pace. Waverly's tongue worked feverously before pressing hard against her clit.

Nicole let go, her head hanging down against the headboard as her orgasm washed over her. Her legs shook, small moans and gasps escaping her lips. "Fuck…" she leaned on her arms, her mind still present enough that she knew she didn't want to squish her girlfriend.

"That's it, baby," Waverly traced circular patterns along her back and hips.

On shaky limbs, Nicole rolled off to the side. She nuzzled into Waverly's chest, savoring the heavy aroma that hung in the air around them.

Nicole pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Waverly's breast. "That was…"

"…Wow." Waverly brushed her red hair out of her face.

"Wow is right," Nicole grinned. "

Not long after that they fell asleep snuggled together.

 

* * *

 

Nicole and Waverly were both facing each other and having there feet intertwine with each other. Nicole woke up early at 7:04 am, Waverly was still sleeping peacefully. Nicole was admiring the beatiful girl in her bed. Waverly moved and got hair a little bit of her hair in her face. Nicole noticed and gently putted the piece of hair behind back of her ears. While doing that Nicole kissed Waverly on her forehead.

"I love you," Nicole whispered to Waverly.

She left bed to make some breakfest for Waves and hopefully talk peacfuly. When she was making pancakes she heard that Waverly was in rush upstairs. She made her way to her bedroom and saw Waves, her beautiful angel with her phone angry and sad. 

"You are married ..." she hissed loudly. " I wanted to check what time is it on your phone you know" She threw the phone to Nicole.

Nicole saw it, the text from Shae: ** _Nicki I am still your wife just think about it I will always love you <3 _**This was it, Nicole knew that it will come out sooner or later and she wasn't prepared for this view. The view of hurt eyes of Waverly.

"Waves…" she started calmly 

"YOU ARE MARRIED NICOLE..."

_"what the fuck"_ waverly thought 

"Waverly, baby i wanted to tell you yest.." she tried to talk to her but Waverly was freaking angry 

"Nicole, you are freaking liar, YOU FUCKED ME even though youve got a wife… how was it ? FUN ? DID YOU HAVE FUN NICOLE? YOU SHOULD TELL ME GOD...! " she yelled 

" Waverly, I made sure if you was okey with it " She yelled back _God Haught that didnt meant to sound like that DO SOMETHING FOR FUCK SAKE_ she thought.

"I see … why I AM SO STUPID" she hissed through her teeth and in rush made her way to leave. Nicole didn't want to srew it again. She took her hand rapidly.

"Leave me alone Nicole,Im done with you ,with this shit, you mean nothing to me, it was only sex" she said hiding tears. Waverly knew she lied to her. It  wasn't only sex, it was something more, something overwhelming, she was scared of it and again was hurt by the same person. At this moment Nicole left her hand and let her go. When Waverly was downstair Nicole mumbled" I-I m getting divorced"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you like it. Let me know :D
> 
> Heja!


	6. Dont mess with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big talks. Wavelry is missing and Nicole is tired.

Once she was in the homestand, she kicked the front door openen and run to her bedroom. Wynonna still a little bit dizzy from yestarday but made her way to the waverly's bedroom.

,,Waves, are u okey? Who pissed in your cheerios?,,

 

Waverly was just sobbing

,,Leave me alone Wy, I want to be alone,,

,,Please babygirl, what happend, where you have been all night, did somebody hurt you? who was this mutherfucker i swear to god if champ does something again i wil...,,

,,God noo wy im just ....,,

<cry>

Wynonna gently opened the door and slowly approched her sister giving her bonecrushing hug

,,You know what i am just sooo stupid...,,

,,caaalm down babygirl...  
Tell me what happened and you are not, you are the best and the smartest people i know waves,,

,,I FUCKED WITH NICOLE,, she blurted a little too loud

,,First woah you dont swear at all, its my jam and secend you did it just great so why are you crying? Third uasual bleh,, Wynonna gagged

,,WY DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND A WORD I SAID?! I have boyfriend, we fucked, but not only fuck i had one of my best orgasm i eve..." she started rambling when Wynonna stopped her

,,Please dont make me throw up babygirl. OK iI get it you both screwed like rabbits." she smiled and put an arm around Wavelry security.

,,Eh wy i am cheater! After this thing with Nicole I promised myself that I would never cheat anyone and now that ...*sigh* but even more NICOLE HAS WIFE guess what IT IS SHAE HER FUCKING SUNSHINE !" she totally was a mess

"Woah secund curse its bad ... " when she was about to say something waverly said:

,,You dont seem to be suprise Wy,,

,,Well...,,

,,Well whaaaat,, now standing with her hands on hips and her face just red from anger and expecations

,,Well... maybe but just maybeee IKNEWABOUTHERWIFEBUTLISTENYOU SH... " Wynonna was standing trying to reach her sister but in second Waverly moved away with hurt in her eyes

,,YOUUUUU WHAAAAAT, WYNONNA you did what? I can belive this shit. Please tell me its not true I am the cheater, you and nicole are liars and moreover NICOLE HAS FREAKIN WIFE. This cannot be happening,, she picked up her jacket and started to leave

,,Listen waves,,

she tourned around with so much hurt and anger that it almost heart broke Wynonna's heart

,,Just dont wy... I cannot believe you didnt tell me" 

,,Lis..." she tried now with watery eyes

,,WY DONT SAY A WORD ,,

And waverly left the homestad . Ugh great wynonna thought. 

<<in the same time>>

<GOD it cannot be happening> Nicole thought. In first minutes she was just standing in the middle of the living room in only boyshorts and tank top and didnt know what she should do. 

Wynonna knew that Waverly needs time right now so she picked up her phone and picked the number

"Yeah?"

"Haughtstaff we should talk now."

"In 5 min in the homestad Earp"

 

"I fucked this up" she said already closing the cars door

"Yeah we both did i told her that I knew about the wife and she was just shouting and left. But you also want to tell me that u fucked her without proper talk! "

she smiled altought she knew its not time for pulling each other leg. They both sat at the porch of the homestad and just watching the sun 

"Oh god why i dont what to do you know ... I really care about her but i cant just be one stand fuck and ugh its co complicated. She isnt the only one who is hurt here(she furrowed her eyebrows) I just wanted to talk with yesterday her but we were so drunk and maybe it was miss lust." she let the sight and closed her eyes but only she could have seen was their last night

"But you miss her so freaking much even I can see it. I know i know you care but give her space and maybe some time " she tried slowly 

"How many Wynonna i was waiting this whole time" she spatted angrily

"You got merried" spatted back

" REALLY EARP REALLY i thought that u trust me and you know the story" she fumed now standing 

"Right im sorry" she reached for her and took her hand reasungly.

"Maybe we are not meant to be together" she almost whispered

"get your shit together ok? she needs you, she wont tell but she does, we all do Nicole."

"Its the first time you called me by my name EARP, maybe you have heart" she chuckled but it was good to know that Wynonna has her back.

They were standing in silence when something switched in Nicole's eyes. 

"and You know what i wont be waiting anymore..." she suddenly said 

"Whaaat haught what are u saying" Wynonna was just standing there dumbfounded

"That im tired of it. I wont be waiting forever for her" she spatted now standing and going fast to her car

"Haught, what re you doing?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was scared

Nicole without a word rushed into her car.

*well maybe its hight time to know what i'm stuck with... enough of hurt and anger* she sighted 

One place, if she is there Its a sign then if not I will never come closer to her again. It was promise for Nicole, for her life and ...love.

She drove to the small lake 30 min walk from the homestad. There was nobody to see. 

*sigh*

She climbed out of the car and made her way closer to the water. She was just looking through the sky.

*it was our place*

"And what are you doing right here?" Nicole heard from angry Waverly. She could swear her heart jumped in joy*so its hope* she turned around and saw Waverly climbed of the nearest tree. Waverly jumped on the ground and started approching her with so much anger 

"Wave..." she started softly

"YOU HAVE WIFE" she spattet furiously 

"Waverl.." she tried again

"You Nicole Haught are mean cheater, who is afraid..." she furiously pushed nicole in the chest

"SHUT UP" Nicole  cried out

"What?!!! I cant believ..."

"Shut up! Shhhh for the first time LET ME TALK" she said sterny 

"But" she stammered

"I AM TALKING YOU ARE LISTENING NO BUT UNDERSTAND?" she demanded firmly in her officer proffesional voice

Waverly dumply nodded and was stearing at nicole with her hands on hips * well officer hot it is* 

"First of all, i am not a cheater i have never cheated on you when we were together, shea was just a friend then..."

"What with sunshi...?"

"Shhhh"

" it was just nicknames after our academy major called us nothing more... second i am married but also I AM GETTING DIVORCE, you want to know the story? She asked slowly

Waverly only nodded 

" okay so after you broke my heart without reason, you didn't pick up phones, write back I just could not find my peace you know and shae offered me climbing adventure in Vegas ... we finished bold drunk in one of the bars and she was just like ,we have got so much fun together lets get married, and i clearly dont remember what i said i just woke up with my ring on my finger... 

She sighted 

We both were consumed in our studies then i moved out to calgary and she moved to to New York, none of us had time to solve it out.

And yes wynonna knew but i preached her that she would not tell you. I wanted to tell you by myself and she agreed on that teeling its not her place to tell.

You know what? For all this years i think i was scared ... yes i was scared of life without you by my side. I know you have boyfriend, work in New York but I just want you to know that*sight* that i will never love anyone that i Love you..."

She sighted one more time and took a look into Waverly's eyes

They were standing in unconfortable silence

"You are bastard"

"Whaaat" nicole stammered

" yes you are! You were scared?! You have no idea what i was feeling ... cheated, sad almost devasteted i wanted to leave as far as possible from you, i wanted to replace you but i would not work." She pushed nicole again angrily

"You have no fucking idea ... how many times i wish i could talk with you, see those eyes, feel your touch" she pushed again

"You morron you could have told me this earlier..." she stopped pushing nicole. She looked at her with tears in her eyes but crushed their lips together. Nicole was suprised but returned the kiss. There were so much anger, passion, relief emotions in the kiss. It was so overwhelming but not lasted long. Nicole parter first and whispered 

"Waves, you have boyfriend, i dont wanna..."

Waverly shushed her with another deep kiss 

"I dont anymore... when I came here i phoned him and tell him that i have already loved someone and its unfair of him"

"Well when you put it that way" nicole smiled whyats smile and leaned in to kiss Waverly once more with so much hunger if she was scared she could lost her 

Waverly could understand she made the same. When they parted breathless waverly asked

" nicole what we are now" she asked very carefully holding Nicole's hands

"I am not suuure..." she whispered with smile

" but maybe its a chance to be my girlfriend if you are single now" she added lifitng Waverly's chin and looking deeply in her eyes

"I would love to be your girlfriend, officer haught" she reached her hand to nicole's cheek and kiss lovingly her new girlfriend

"I am more then delighted miss Earp" she chuckled

"Lets go home Nicole" 

"Yeah lets go home"

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I think it is ... I finished my first work. Thank you guys for everything and if you liked it left some kudos.
> 
> If you like my style follow other work on my site ;)  
> See ya

Nicole and Waverly drived to the homestand with already Wynonna sitting on the porch. They approched her, wynonna stood angirly

"What the hell were you two thinking?"

"Um we-we"they started in unison

"First you -she pointed at waverly-just cant leave in far nowhere its dangerous babygirl

And you-pointed at nicole- stop scaring shit out of me... soo what are you now?" Wynonna wasnt sure how it managed to solve

"So girlfriends?" She added

"Um kind of" waverky said in high voice

"Kind of?" Nicole asked with little bit of hurt

"Kind of" brunnette repeated firmly catching redhead's hand and squizing it

Nicole didnt understand it but she decided she would trust her kind of girfriend. She had to.

"I seee kind of girfirend because you didnt.." she pointed finger into hole like obvious sign

"Ohhh" nicole blushed furiously

"Yeah oh" waverly mimicked and winked at nicole

They stared at each others eyes when sb pulled his car at homestand

*oh no i knew it it cant be so perfect* waverly thought and pulled her hand from nicole

"Hi my love" some man said approaching waverly and kissing her hard on lips .Waverly stiffened Nicole and Wynonna stood frozen staring at pair

"Um Perry" she said uncomfortable "what are u doing here"

"I thought i make you suprise" he answered with smile

"Um yeah" she didnt know what else to say and with that wynonna coughted

"Um right i dont know if you remember my sister wynonna and this is nicole my ..." 

"Um hi im nicole" nicole held her hand to shake which she accepted immidiately

 "Perry croft nice to meet you" he smiled brightly

"Otherwise, im really sorry i have to go now" nicole excused herself 

"Nicole" waverly reached for her but shed already made her way to the car

"For hell's sake" wynonna spatted leaving her sister and perry outside the house

Waverly didnt know what to do how to react but she knew she was about to be right and didnt want lie Perry

" lets sit we have to talk" sha started and they sitted on the bench on the porch

"Have you decided if you want to move in?" He asked excitedly

"Um no its something diffrent um Im just saying that..."

"Yes"

"Um yeah that you are here ita real suprise... you want some dinner?"

*yep i am chicken.... i have to though*

"Yeah sure" he nodded happily

* * *

 

 The trio of them ate in silence but wynnona wanned to talk with her sister IN PRIVATE

"SO YOU CHICKENED OUT" she started yielling

"Shhh nonna quiet"

"Baby gurl you just cant tell him fucking truth ? That you love nicole? "

"Its not so easy..." she sighted

"But ofc its is! Have you seen the hurt in nicole's eyes AGAIN... you are my sister but she is my friend you know and i cant watch it !"

"I know know youre right but..."

"No buts... you are earp! Just do what you want"

"I cant" and with that she run crying

Perry run after her worried and hugged her which hug she accepted

"Whats wrong?" He asked

"I -I ... its wrong"

"Whats wrong?" He pulled away looking her in the eyes

"Us"

He was standing there frozen 

"Um whaaat ?"

"Perry ... i know it... ugg we are great friends but we are not meant to be just ugh i love someone else always have and im sorry i made it to you..."

"You loved somebody else?"

She nodded

"Did you slept with him?"

"I slept with her yes?"

"You are lesbian?"

"Im bixesual"

"So you had sex with a woman you cheeted on me" he shouted

"Perry please"

"DID YOU HAVE FUN? YOU LIKED IT?"

"Perry..."

"WAS SHE BETTER... DID YOU HAVE FUN WAVERLY ... I WANT TO KNOW !"

"Just stop perry" she was sobbing 

"You know what ... you dont deserve me to be honest anyone... you are cheeter and now you are fired... just so you know " he pointed out and headed to his car 

"And once more dont show yourself to me ever again!" He shouted once more

Waverly was just standing there crying frozen

//

"Haught just bring your ass here" wynnona said through her phone

"Wynnona i cant watch them" 

"He is gone"

"Waverly is crying please come here" she added and with that there was no singal and with no minutes nicole appeared at the homestand

//

"Waves" she approached little brunette

"Nicole.." waverly run into her arms 

"Shhh baby its ok" nicole whispered in her hair

"Nicole I m sorry" she cried out again sobbing

"Shhh baby you dont havr to be sorry for anything"

"Nicole?"

"Yes baby?"

"I dont want to loose you never again. I do ... I-do Nicole Haught I do love you" 

Nicole smiled with watery eyes and kissed her slowly in so much loving kiss

"And I will never let you go again ... I love you too " she kissed her again and made their way to the home

//

 

The trio sat in the living room siping wine and talking and joking everything was just right

"Um you know perry fired me .." waverly started

"Oh im so sorry babygirl" wynonna stated 

"I think i will stay here a little while" younger said

"Or maybe just maybe you can go with me" nicole offered shyly

"You mean?"

"Um i was thinking I would love to move in with you ... so im just sayin you could go with me to calgary its next to purgatory so its not far from here and we could just..."

And with that Waverly kissed nicole so hard that she was laying on top of her

Wynnonna gagged 

"GO TO THE BEDROOM YOU PERV" she shouted but she smilled at two of her closest people who finnaly are out of their hell.


End file.
